


With You By My Side

by AbsolutelyLiviD



Category: Shepherds of Haven - Lena Nguyen
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyLiviD/pseuds/AbsolutelyLiviD
Summary: Written for a Lovelace day prompt - "Your first kiss with Trouble is on the compound's rooftop."
Relationships: Trouble Alder/Main Character
Kudos: 5





	With You By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for ShoH! I hope it's not too ooc :/

She had been up here many times before, but this time was different. This time, Trouble was with her.

"So what do you think of Briony and the gladiators coming here? And all the other ones, too. It must've been a lot to take in these recent months."

He rested his chin on a hand, peering into the evening sky shifting into lilacs and roses. "Yeah. It's certainly different. But I think I like it." His steady gaze moved to meet her eyes. "How are you holding up? You've been all front and center lately."

She drew in a breath, feeling uncomfortably exposed under his scrutinity. "I'm fine."

It was an automatic response, and he saw right through it. "That's not the whole truth," he mumbled, "is it?" Shifting a step closer, he continued, "I wouldn't judge you for being overwhelmed. I have enough trauma for the both of us already."

She huffed out a bitter laugh. "I _shouldn't_ be overwhelmed. Most people dream of the attention I've gotten. It makes no sense."

"I mean, I can't speak for other people. But I'd _definitely_ have a hard time adjusting to that. Do you think Shery would deal with it better?"

Norah sighed. "No. But I still feel like a failure somehow, you know? Everything with the Words and "Brightburner" and that, it makes me out to be so special." She snorted. "A hero, and I can't even deal with being known."

He smiled. "It is rather ironic, isn't it? You could try hiding with your shifting, perhaps."

"That would only work if there was a time people _didn't_ look at me. But it's a nice thought. I could be a pigeon in the rafters."

He gently touched her arm. "There's no one looking at you now."

She swallowed. "You are." But it felt different. Familiar. Like she wanted him to look at her, because she was already staring back. There was a comfort there that she didn't find anywhere else.

He looked suddenly anxious. "Do you want me to go? I'd get it if you'd rather be alone."

"No. I like you." His eyes widened, and she scrambled to correct herself, "Your company! I like hanging out with you--" she cut herself off, fearing he'd back away any minute. _Why did you say that?_

He grinned. "You do?" It was a heartfelt expression, like she'd just handed him the stars or something equally absurd. She returned it with a fluttering heart, oh so hopeful for something she wasn't sure if he returned. _Say you like me too._

"Well, I like you too, Norah. But I think you already knew that." _Is that friendzone speak?_ She honestly had no idea anymore.

There was barely any space between them, and she longed to close it. Surely friends could cuddle together, right? It didn't have to mean anything more. _You want it to mean more. But that doesn't matter._

Shifting even closer, she leaned her head onto Trouble's shoulder. Their legs dangled over the edge, but it didn't scare her, not when she was with him. He put an arm around her waist and his warmth enveloped her.

_Say something. It's the perfect moment._

Drawing in a nervous breath, she started, "Trouble?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm...." She made the mistake of looking into his eyes and lost her words in the clear abyss. _Are you seriously going to chicken out_ ** _again?_** _You won't get a better chance._ "I'm really glad I met you," she whispered.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Me too."

_Shit._

And it might have been foolish, but it felt like he wanted her to do something. So she leaned in and gently touched his lips with her own.

She drew back almost immediately, feeling her heart sinking rapidly. _That was foolish, and you knew it._ _There's no way he won't run away now._ Closing her eyes, she willed herself not to cry.

"Norah?" He didn't sound angry. Just shocked. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes again to see his face as close to hers as before. He looked starstruck, and she could feel herself slowly untense. _Maybe he's still confused, though. It doesn't have to mean... that._

"Um, sorry," she hastened to say, "I... I wasn't thinking clearly, do you...?"

He began to laugh, and it bounced harshly against the silence. "You too? All this time?"

 _Oh._ She joined in with the laughter then, feeling all the worry that she knew and the one that she didn't realise was there until it was gone slip away. "I can't believe--"

And then he was kissing her, or she was kissing him, and she wasn't sure what it all meant. But it didn't matter when he held her like she was the only thing he couldn't lose.

After a moment they drew back ever so slightly, resting their nosetips together. She couldn't speak for a while, trying to gather her thoughts into something coherent when all that took up her brain was _I love you, I love you, I love you._ Perhaps that confession would have to wait. She'd said it before, but it would mean more, or something different now.

His smile was shy as he gazed at her. "So...."

Before he could continue, she blurted out, "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

His smile grew. "I'd love to. Guess that makes you my girlfriend."

"I like the sound of that."

They stayed up there until night fell, only parting reluctantly when neither of them could hide their tiredness anymore.


End file.
